The present disclosure relates to a fire suppression system and more particularly to a divert valve therefor.
With the changing roles of military vehicles, the distinction between fighting vehicles and tactical vehicles is now blurred or non-existent. Tactical vehicles are now being up-armored and fitted with fire protection systems. As tactical vehicles are relatively smaller and lighter vehicles, relatively smaller and lighter fire protection systems are desired.